Don't Go Again!
by Keyla Key
Summary: Saat perasaan bersalah menghantui mereka. Akankah mereka bisa menghentikannya kali ini?. Akankah jawaban yang mereka cari ketemu?. VIXX. All of VIXX Personil.
1. Chapter 1 THE FEELING & CHA HAKYEON POV

Perhatian, tolong di isi dulu kotak tisu anda. Karena saya rasa anda mungkin memerlukannya jika anda sensitif seperti key...

Okay, let's Go!.

~D.G.A~

'Kalian begitu sangat membenciku?.'

Kata-kata itu entah kenapa terasa seperti mantra di dalam kepala para anggota VIXX saat sang leader mengatakannya di acara rekaman amigo tv. Sudah seminggu ini semenjak hari itu berlalu. entah kenapa kata-kata itu masih terus tergiang di dalam kepala mereka. Seakan-akan memang ada mantra tersembunyi di dalam kata-kata itu. Sejak hari pertama mereka tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Mereka memang tidur namun, tidak senyenyak dulu. Sebelum kata-kata itu keluar dari leader mereka.

Pertanyaan itu membuat mereka mengingat lagi akan masa lalu di mana mereka kehilangan orang pertama yang mereka sayangi hanya dengan kata-kata mereka yang sebenarnya tidaklah serius.

Aku tidak mau kembali ke masa itu lagi. -Hongbin

Aku tidak mau hari-hari menyiksa batin itu kembali. -Ravi

Aku tidak ingin orang lain selain dia. -Ken

Aku tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu itu kembali. -Leo

Rasa sakit itu, perasaan yang membuatku trauma, aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. -Hyuk

Pada akhirnya pemikiran mereka selalu sama tercurahkan pada titik yang sama.. Mereka tidak ingin kejadian di mana kata-kata mereka bisa berakibat fatal pada mereka sendiri. Kata-kata yang membuat sang leader pergi dan memberikan orang lain gelar leadernya. Yang mereka sesali pada hari itu adalah sampai akhir rekaman itu mereka tidak memberikan jawaban apapun pada sang leader saat pertanyaan itu berlalu begitu saja.

Walau pun mereka tidak mengatakannya.. tidakkah dia bisa merasakannya?.  
Merasakan kasih sayang mereka kepadanya. Merasakan cinta mereka padanya. Cinta yang tercurahkan hanya untuknya.

Entah kenapa terasa ada yang hilang dari hati mereka terasa begitu sakit dan hampa. Seperti ada sebuah kekosongan di sana. Ada yang menghilang dari tempat seharusnya. Entah apa, mereka tidak bisa menemukannya. Bagaimanapun mereka berperang dengan batin mereka sendiri untuk mencari jawabannya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak bisa menemukannya.

Apa... Adalah pertanyaan untuk mereka saat ini. Mereka harus bisa menemukan jawabannya sendiri, jawaban yang mungkin tidak terduga sekalipun mereka harus kembali melihat ke belakang.

Tidak, jangan terulang kembali, ku mohon tidak lagi. Cukup satu kali saja. Aku tidak ingin kembali kehilangan dirinya. -itulah doa mereka sebelum mereka terlelap masuk ke dalam tidur mereka yang sudah lewat dari jam tidur mereka seharusnya.

~D.G.A.~

Sementara seseorang yang sedang di pikirkan oleh mereka masih membuka matanya dengan sangat lebar. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang tidak ada di langit kamarnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin hanya ada di dalam imajinasinya saja.

Apa salahnya hingga dia sangat di benci oleh mereka?.

Pertanyaan ini membuat tangan Hakyeon turun secara perlahan, pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba datang itu membuat mata Hakyeon mulai berair. Hatinya terasa di remas, sakit sekali rasanya. Saat keluarga ke dua-nya sangat membencinya sedang dia sangat mencintai mereka semua.

Semuanya ini terasa terbalik sekali dengan perasaanku pada mereka. -Batinnya

Kalau mereka membencinya kenapa dulu mereka memintanya kembali. Apakah rasa sakit yang Hakyeon rasakan waktu itu tidaklah cukup?. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan grup kebanggaannya itu, meninggalkan impiannya sejak dulu?.

Airmata bahkan tidaklah cukup untuk mengespresikan hati Hakyeon saat ini, yang mungkin sudah hancur lagi. Rasa sakitnya bahkan tidak terbendung lagi dia sudah menahannya selama seminggu ini. Namun, Hakyeon, dia berusaha terlihat biasa saja di hadapan mereka seolah pertanyaan itu hanyalah angin lalu yang bisa di lupakan begitu.

Berpura-pura ceria seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Seakan sudah tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya sendiri tidak tahu isi hati mereka dan entah kenapa dia bahkan tidak bisa membaca arti tatapan mereka saat itu. Padahal selama ini dia bisa membacanya. Kenapa waktu itu dia tidak bisa membacanya?. Kenapa?.

Apa mereka memang sangat membencinya?. Kalau begitu apa artinya Hakyeon berdiri di sana lagi? Bersama mereka di panggung yang sangat berkilauan itu?. Kalau StarLight saja bisa membenci Hakyeon, kenapa mereka tidak?.

Padahal Hakyeon percaya akan sifat-sifat mereka yang dulu sangat manja padanya namun, sekarang itu hanya kenangan. Kenangan yang membuatnya bertahan dari kebencian yang di tujukan padanya.

Itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya berpikir kalau rasanya Hakyeon-lah yang bodoh di sini. Kalau saja dia tidak kembali ke sini.. apakah rasa sakit ini akan kembali?. Hakyeon rasa tidak. Kalau saja dia menolak dengan tegas. Apakah dia masih bisa berdiri di sini bersama mereka?. Mungkin kalau Hakyeon waktu itu lebih berusaha lagi menolak mungkin perasaan ini tidak akan kembali, ini semua membuatnya merasa dirinya sudah menjadi sangat bodoh.

Seandainya waktu bisa di putar ulang. Hakyeon, tidak ingin melihat tatapan mereka yang tidak bisa dia baca itu menyakiti hatinya. Seandainya dia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Apakah rasa sakit ini tidak akan ada?.

Kenapa rasanya ini semua terasa rumit?. Yah, semakin rumit dengan perasaan yang menyusahkan ini. Ini menyebalkan sekali. Hakyeon rasa ini mungkin sudah cukup untuknya. Sudah sangat cukup.

Tapi, apakah nanti dia bisa kembali?. Hakyeon rasa antara ya dan tidak. Mungkin ini adalah jawaban yang bagus.

Hakyeon, hanya perlu tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

'Huufft...

Betapa bodohnya aku. Mungkin aku harus memikirkannya kembali. Rasa sakit ini sangat menyiksa batin hatiku. Aku tidak sanggup, sungguh ini sangat sakit sekali. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya lagi, mungkin ini adalah batasannya. Aku mungkin harus berbicara dengan Ceo lagi dan tak akan kembali ke sini.' Pikirnya.

Seiring dia berpikir Hakyeon tertidur dengan bekas airmata di wajahnya.

Akankah pagi nanti menyambut hati yang hanya terluka? Atau hati yang sudah hancur?.

~T.B.C~

Haaayyyy... key akhirnya balik dari ke WB-an... Akhirnya key balik bawa ini karena nonton amigo tv di mana vixx berada dan LeoN moment bertebaran.

Sungguh sakit rasanya hati key saat Yeon oppa mengatakan kata-kata itu. Hiks... sakit banget rasanya..

Maaf, yah key pergi terlalu lama. Yang lain bakal di lanjutin koq. Hanya saja key ubah sedikit alur cerita TBOM ma NNC. Hehe...

Tinggalkan jejak untuk part selanjutnya yah...

Mianhaeyeo urigun Kamshahamnida yeorebeun... Saranghae... (love sign).

~Key~ 


	2. Chapter 2 LEE JAEHWAN POV

Tadaaa... key balik... terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview... eeh...ada eonnie... apa kabar eonnie...

Ah, iya.. mari pergi menuju ceritanya!?.

Lets go... lets go...

~Happy Reading!~

Apa yang ku lakukan di sini? Bercanda? Membuat lelucon? Tertawa? Membuat bermacam-macam suara hewan? Dan mengatakan otteokhajji saja dengan nada imut?.

Aku memang terkenal sebagai seorang idol yang lucu, manis dan mungkin mengemaskan.

Namun, semua rasa humorisku melayang entah kemana. Yang ku lakukan hanya melamun dan memikirkan jawaban yang sedang ku cari-cari seharian ini. Sangat membosankan. Tidak ada yang dapat membuatku menjadi sangat antusias seperti biasanya. Semuanya terasa hampa dan yah... sepi sekali.

Semua member mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama denganku.

Membencinya?.Sejak kapan aku bisa membencinya?. Apakah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk membenci seseorang?. Aku tidak tahu... dan tidak mengerti... dia menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak pasti ada jawabannya.

"Kalian sangat membenciku?."

Pertanyaan macam apa itu, huh?. Tentu saja aku tidak membencinya, sejak kapan aku bisa membencinya. Bukannya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon hyung waktu itu. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya terlalu syok dengan kalimat yang di ucapkannya.

Apakah dia meragukan kasih sayang dan cinta kami padanya?.

Apakah dia tidak mempercayai semua yang kami lalui bersamanya?

Semudah itukah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya?. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali setiap kali mengingat kalimat yang di katakannya.

Apa semudah itu meragukan kami yang selalu berada di sampingnya?.

Hanya kalimat itu dan dorm menjadi sepi. Membuatku mengingat kejadian saat malam tahun baru itu. Di mana dia tidak pernah kembali lagi bersama kami. Semua itu terasa seperti neraka bagiku.

Apa-apaan itu. Dia melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar tanpa bertanya pada kami tentang bagaimana dan apa yang di pikirkan.

Walau tak kupungkiri aku yang mengatakan kalimat yang membawa nama Nakhun hyung. Tapi, bukan berarti aku menginginkannya ada di sana sebagai ganti leader kami saat ini.

Aku tidak ingin dia menghilang lagi dari pandanganku, genggaman tanganku bahkan membuatnya kembali melepaskan tanganku yang akan terasa dingin tanpa genggaman tangannya. Intinya aku tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan tangannya.

Mungkin aku memang egois. Tanpa memikirkan perasaannya mengatakan hal itu. Aku..  
Adalah adik yang buruk bukan?.

Hahaha... entah kenapa terasa sangat lucu sangat aku mengatakannya sendiri. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi..

Karena tanpa Hakyeon hyung di sisiku semuanya terasa kosong. Karena dia adalah peganganku saat ini. Sandaranku saat aku membutuhkan seseorang di sampingku. Seseorang yang lebih berharga daripada permata maupun berlian di dunia ini. Dia tidak bisa di beli dengan uang seberapa banyakpun uang itu ada.

Hakyeon hyung itu sendiri adalah pribadi yang membuat aku mampu untuk bertahan sampai saat ini.

Dia adalah segalanya bagiku.

Karena itu aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi dan jawaban yang sedang ku cari akhirnya sekarang ku dapatkan...

Karena sebenarnya akulah yang meragukan perasaan ini dan mempertanyakan perasaannya.

Aku sungguh bodoh mempertanyakan semua itu di dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Karena sekarang aku tahu. Dia hanya mempertanyakan kepercayaanku padanya. Dia hanya ingin jawaban yang pasti dan tidak ada keragu-raguan di dalamnya.

Karena membawa kepercayaan yang besar itu sangat berat untuk di pikul sendiri.

Karena mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kepercayaanku padanya.

Membencinya?. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membencinya sedikitpun. sekali dia meninggalkanku di sini. Aku tidak ragu lagi untuk mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi.

Tidak ada lagi kata sampai jumpa dan selamat tinggal...  
Tapi sampai selamanya aku akan terus berjalan di sampingnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan yang pemikiran lainnya karena jawabanku takkan berubah.

Aku akan terus mempercayainya dan mengikutinya kemanapun dan sampai kapanpun.

Hakyeon hyung...

~T.B.C~

haayyy... coba tebak... pov-nya siapa ini?. Kkkk... ngak ngerti dengan alur ceritanya?. Key sarankan baca dulu 'Please, Come Back!.' Baru balik ke sini... kkkk... ada sangkut pautnya dengan yang itu...

Kamshahamnida... Saranghae... (love sigh).

~Key~ 


	3. Chapter 3 KIM WONSHIK POV

Tadaaa... key balik lagi... terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview...

Langsung saja yuk...

~Happy Reading!~

Mungkin menyendiri bukanlah pemikiran yang tepat saat ini. Karena sudah lebih dari seminggu semuanya seperti terpaku dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri. Tidak kecuali Hakyeon hyung. Melamun sudah seperti rantai pengikat yang kuat untuk kami.

Seperti kata hatiku. Menyendiri bukanlah pemikiran yang tepat. Namun, aku malah di sini, di ruang musik, berbaring memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, sendirian.

Sudah 12 hari terlewatkan sejak hari itu. Tak ada yang berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon hyung begitu juga aku. Namun, Hwannie hyung terlihat sangat bersemangat setiap saat.. saat di dekat Hakyeon hyung 5 hari terakhir ini.

Apakah mungkin ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang di carinya?.

Apakah mungkin ia sudah mengerti arti pertanyaan Hakyeon hyung?.

Aku tidak mengerti...

Kenapa... kenapa dia menganggap kami membencinya?.

Apakah cinta kami tidak sampai padanya?.

Entah kenapa rasanya memikirkan maksud perkataannya itu seperti mencari arti tersembunyi dari dalam bom kecil di tengah hutan yang penuh dengan hewan buas.

Aku tidak tahu harus dari mana memulainya. Semuanya sungguh membingungkan bagiku.

Tidakkah cukup hari-hari yang gila, menurutku itu ada?.

Entah kenapa aku mengingatnya dengan jelas semua yang terjadi saat itu seperti rekaman sebuah video berputar di kepalaku dan hatiku seperti mengatakan kalau hari-hari yang gila itu akan datang kembali.

Bisakah aku berharap Hakyeon hyung tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang gila lagi?.

Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa bersalah dan tak berguna tanpanya.

Haruskah aku menanyakan jawabannya pada Hwannie hyung?

Ah, tidak.. aku harus bisa menemukannya sendiri.

Namun, apa? Sekali lagi aku tidak mengerti.

Kalimat yang Hakyeon hyung katakan waktu itu adalah kalimat yang tidak pernah aku maupun yang lainnya duga.

Kalau saja kalimat itu hanya sebuah candaan tentu rasanya ngak bakal secanggung ini sekarang di dorm membuat lelucon saja rasanya harus berhati-hati dalam berkata-kata.

Aku mungkin bukan lagi anak kecil lagi namun, pemikiranku rasanya seperti anak kecil yang tersesat saja.

Aku mungkin sebenarnya tahu, jawabannya. Namun, rasanya sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengungkapkannya di depan Hakyeon hyung langsung.

Rasanya memalukan. Banyak sekali alasan yang ada di kepalaku saat ini.

Rasa tidak nyaman sendirian ini mengukungku di dalam sebuah penjara tembus pandang. Tidak seperti penjara yang memakai besi sebagai tempat membatasi kurungan. Aku rasa penjaraku ini adalah penjara yang bisa aku masuki sesuka hatiku dan tidak terbatas.

Tanpa ada yang membatasi jalanku aku berjalan melewatinya seperti menembus sekumpulan kain-kain halus yang memang di pasang di sana.

Apakah seperti ini rasanya saat perasaan lega memasuki hatimu?.

Sekarang aku tahu. Aku hanya harus berjalan lurus seperti biasanya karena kelembutan maupun kenyamanan yang kurasakan hanya ku dapatkan saat ku memikirkan dan saat di mana aku bersamanya.

Kepercayaan yang ku pegang sejak awal tidak mungkin ku biarkan pergi begitu saja.

Walau dulu aku mengatakan dia menyebalkan tapi, dulu hanya dia-lah tempatku bersandar dengan nyaman. Kelembutan yang kurasakan hanya darinya di saatku merasa terpuruk.

Aku tahu sebenarnya aku tidak boleh egois hanya karena dia menyebalkan. Dia melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan itu untuk membuat kami senyaman mungkin saat bersama dengannya. Agar kami tidak canggung di depan kamera saat siaran maupun rekaman.

Aku tahu. Karena dulu aku sudah mengakui kesalahanku. Aku mengakui karena aku sudah menjadi dongsaengnya yang jahat yang membuatnya pergi dari sisi kami.

Aku tidak tahu kalau kata-kata ku dulu itu membuatku merasa tidak menjadi dongsaeng yang baik membuat hyung tersayang dan terpenting bagi hidupku ini pergi.

Dia seperti malaikat tanpa sayap putihnya menyelimuti kami. Menuntun jalan yang harus kami lalu. Dan memperlakukan kami seperti keluarga ke dua-nya. Walau tidak ku pungkiri kalau dia juga sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga ke dua-ku.

Dia adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Sampai waktu memisahkan kami dengan cara yang benar. Aku tidak akan melupakan bahkan melepaskannya.

Dia juga adalah malaikat mautku karena saat dia pergi semua energi yang ada di dalam tubuh terasa seperti menghilang di ambilnya. Terdengar menyeramkan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kenyataan kalau aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar tanpa dia di sampingku. Dia adalah sumber energiku tanpa-nya, dia seperti malaikat maut yang siap membawaku pergi ke tempat tersedih dalam hidupku.

Dia adalah Cha Hakyeon, hyungku, malaikat putihku dan juga malaikat mautku.

Jawabanku memang tidak jelas saat memikirkannya. Namun, aku tahu pasti apa jawabanku.

Aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri. Hakyeon hyung...

~T.B.C.~

Hay, key bawain lagi chapter selanjutnya..

Chieee... yang jawabannya bener (tepuk tangan). Key kiss mau?. Pipi tapi?.

Kalau chapter yang ini pov-nya siapa yah?. Hayooo... tebak lagi...

Kkk... Terimakasih sudah mereview dan juga menunggu key balik bawa ini chapter yang menurut key agak sedikit melenceng dari naskah yang key buat. ((Malah curhat)kick key).

Hay, guest(?)... ngak apa-apa koq ngak punya akun ff.. Key menerima semua review yang masuk melalui akun atau tidak. Karena menurut key... artinya anda menghargai karya seorang key.

Kim eun seob eonni... NNC itu Nae NamjaChingu.. harusnya sih singkatannya NN saja tapi key sukanya tulis NNC... kkkk... :D otak eon kenapa?. :D

Penasaran yah... tungguin chapter depan yah... (kabuurrr).

Terimakasih sudah mereview dan menunggu... mianhaeyeo lama ne... Saranghae... (love sigh)

~Key~ 


	4. Chapter 4 ?

Tadaaa... key balik lagi... terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview...

Langsung saja yuk...

~Happy Reading!~

Kehidupan ini rasanya tidak adil. Kenapa aku berkata demikian? Penjelasanku sangatlah singkat. Seperti sebuah kalimat yang membuatku memang rasanya dunia itu tidak adil.

[...ada seseorang yang ingin mati namun, dia tetap hidup walau semua cara yang di lakukannya selalu saja gagal sedangkan orang yang ingin tetap hidup akan mati walau dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya meninggal, tidak adil bukan?.]

Kalimat itu singkat padat dan jelas. Sangat cocok dengan keadaan dimana aku juga merasa situasi ini tidak adil... Yah, walaupun begitu aku tetap percaya kalau hidup seseorang itu sudah ada di waktu yang sudah tentukan. tunggu, untuk apa aku bicara dengan diriku sendiri sih?. Hah!. Aku memang namja tampan yang aneh..

Situasi ini sama seperti kalimat itu. Dimana tokoh utama yang aku bicarakan merasa tidak di butuhkan namun lebih bekerja keras dari yang lainnya sedangkan tokoh yang lain tidak bekerja keras namun sangat di butuhkan.

Bukannya aku mengatakan kalau kami tidak bekerja keras demi sampai di sini, berdiri di atas panggung yang sama dengannya dan bertemu banyak fans. Namun, tokoh utamaku ini selalu yang terlihat lebih bekerja keras demi kami. Cemburu?. Aku?. Yang benar saja. Aku malah bangga memilikinya dalam grup kami. Dia adalah orang yang penting. Menurutku dia adalah rantai pengikat takdir kami.

Akan tetapi bukan hanya itu saja dia juga adalah penuntun, cahaya, pemimpin dan juga bagian keluarga kami. Tanpanya semua ini terasa ada yang kurang. Entah bagaimana mengungkapkannya.. ah, mungkin lebih seperti hati yang hampa tanpa belahan jiwanya. Begitulah rasanya.

Saat dia tak ada di sini rasanya sakit sekali. Hati ini seperti di remas. Dulu dia jauh namun, sekarang tidak lagi. Dia ada di hadapanku dan aku sedang menatapnya sekarang memandangi pemandangan yang membuatku iri sekali...

Sejak kapan Wonshik dan Jaehwan hyung terlihat sangat manis dan seperti anak kecil yang meminta 'ibu'-nya untuk mengelus rambutnya. Cemburu?. Mungkin seperti itulah perasaanku saat ini.

Aku mungkin tidak pernah lagi menangis sejak hari itu. Tapi, aku juga mau di perlakukan seperti itu. Apa aku boleh merasakannya?. Apa aku boleh menerima tangan yang lembut itu mengelus rambutku?. Apa aku boleh... memeluknya?.

Tidak seperti Wonshik dan Jaehwan hyung... aku takut mendekatinya. Takut menyakiti hatinya. Takut dia pergi lagi dari kami. Tapi, kenapa mereka terlihat tidak khawatir akan situasi yang bisa saja tiba-tiba memburuk lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.. kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka.

Aku ingin namun, takut. Itulah kekuranganku. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan mudah seperti mereka berdua. Tapi, apa aku salah kalau mengharapkan kasih sayangnya yang dia berikan pada Wonshik dan Jaehwan hyung?. Apa aku juga salah ingin di perlakukan seperti itu?.

Haah... aku takut menyakitinya karena kata-kata itu masih tergiang di kepalaku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?.

Yah, mungkin aku tidak mempunyai keberanian. Tapi, apa keberanian saja cukup?. Kurasa tidak... rasa percaya diriku akhir-akhir ini menghilang saat memikirkannya. Bukannya aku menghindari Hakyeon hyung, tokoh utama dalam pikiranku ini. Yah, entah kenapa setiap kali aku ingin mendekati atau berbicara dengannya rasanya canggung sekali. Saat itu terjadi aku seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat di hutan tanpa tahu arah jalan pulang. Takut?. Tentu saja. Siapa saja pasti akan merasa seperti itu kalau saja kata-kata itu tidak pernah di ucapkan.

Pengecut?. Ha.. lucu sekali rasanya namun, mungkin satu kata itu memang cocok denganku. Aku hanya merasa tidak punya waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan hyungku. Padahal banyak sekali kesempatan yang ada namun, sekalinya ada aku malah menyia-nyiakannya.

Sungguh ironis diriku ini. Sangat memalukan... karena hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh. Uuh, aku ingin memeluknya. Memeluk Hakyeon hyungku...

Kalau saja aku punya keberanian yang melebihi rasa percaya diriku aku akan langsung memeluknya sangat erat tanpa peduli Wonshik dan Jaehwan hyung yang terlihat mengeluh akan aksiku.

Tunggu!?. Aksi...ku?. Apa aku memeluknya?. Apa aku melakukannya? Ini... ini... memalukan...! Aku harus lari dan bersembunyi sekarang.. eh?. Apa hanya perasaanku?. Atau Hakyeon hyung memang balas memelukku?. Ini seperti mimpi. Rasa takut itu seakan menghilang begitu saja.

Aku sangat senang...

Aku menyayangimu Hakyeon hyung...

Aku sangat menyayangimu...

Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi...

Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu pergi begitu saja..

Aku janji...

Hakyeon hyung...

~T.B.C~

Chieee... yang salah... key peluk sini... kkk... kali ini siapa hayyoooo... ada yang bisa jawab?.

Emm... yang lain gimana?. Berapa hari?. Tergantung key update atau ngak... gitu saja sih.. ((lies)). Mianhaeyeo kalau balasannya singkat. Oh iya key balik ke first username-nya key... ehehe...

Kamshahamnida sudah mereview dan menunggu...:D

Mianhaeyeo ne kalau lama... :D

~Key~ 


End file.
